Not A Normal Day In The Office
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Optimus finds the Command Trine in his office, that isn’t a surprise. What they are doing in his office, however, is, although it shouldn’t be. After all, they are Seekers...Oneshot.


Not a Normal Day in The Office.

Summary: When Optimus finds the Seeker trine in his office, that isn't a surprise. What they are doing in his office, however is, although it shouldn't be. After all, they_ are_ Seekers...

Warnings: Smutty slash, trinesome, foursome.

Pairings Participants: Command TrinexOptimus.

A/N: Although this is a Movieverse story, I have given the seekers G1 colouration. Well, G1 Seekers are such _pretty_ colours. written with permission from a bunny spawned by DitzyMusicLover.

Not A Normal Day In the Office.

When Optimus walked into his office to find Starscream and his wingbrothers in there, one part of him was not at all surprised. After all, in his room were the lockable in and out boxes the Army insisted he have to deal with the 'paper work' that their alliance with the US Military generated. There was tactical information, communications from various high-ranking generals, all stuff that the Decepticons could use to their advantage. Behind his desk was the wall safe that contained, amongst other things, the fragment of AllSpark that Optimus had plucked from Megatron's chest, which was, as far as he could tell, inert and of no use, but he had kept it just in case. All these things, plus many others, could be a good reason for the trine to want to break into his office, but though the desk had obviously been their target, the reason was _not_ for what had originally been on it.

The in and out boxes, still locked, were scattered on the floor along with unopened mail that had been delivered earlier. The human-sized chairs and tissues too had been swept from the desk, the only thing on the desk being a mass of interlocked Seekers, hands caressing wings, legs, backs, arms and vents. Gasps and moans were coming from the Seeker-pile. Spotting white, purple, red, blue and black limbs, wings and chests, Optimus guessed that by the colours and number of stroking, caressing and grabbing hands that it was only the three members of the Command Trine who were interfacing on his desk. He did a quick wing-count: yes, there were only three sets of wings in the heap.

He saw the back of a black-helmed head move: the head stretched back on a long neck so far that Optimus could see its face: judging by the whiting-out optics and cries coming from the vocaliser, this one was almost ready to overload already. Checking the colour and orientation of the nearest set of wings to the head, Optimus guessed this one to be Thundercracker.

Another head was raised from the pile as Optimus squashed the urge to give a most un-Primelike giggle at the unexpected sight. This one was not as close to overload as the first, his slightly hazed optics cleared as he registered Optimus' presence in the room. A purple hand moved from a white thigh: the owner, whose head was presumably currently hidden, moaned in what sounded like disappointment. The head spoke as the hand beckoned briefly before dropping to caress the thigh again.

"W-well, are you j-just going to st-stand there or are y-you going to join us?" Both the colour of the gesturing hand and the voice confirmed that this was Skywarp.

Optimus had not seen _that_ coming: a cry of surprise shock, anger, or embarrassment maybe, but not an invitation to join them. Then again, Optimus mused, he supposed it shouldn't be that much of a surprise, after all, they _were_ Seekers. Optimus had heard all the rumours about Seekers, and if even a third of them were true, the Seekers were the most oversexed subgroup of Cybertronians ever created. He did consider the invitation, he had been doing a lot of work recently, and Ratchet _had_ advised him to take some time off to relax, in whatever way he saw fit.

As if reading his mind, Skywarp looked up, mewled, and gestured again with his hand.

"J-just g-g-get over here and h-hurry up about it!" He groaned. "T-t-teasing slag-g-ger!"

Optimus, for a moment hesitated. After all these were three of the enemy who had broken into their Base, they were intruders, and by rights he should be calling Prowl, Ironhide and the Twins to come in, and march them to separate locked rooms. However, they were not doing any harm, this way he would know where they were, and the things he'd heard about Trine-merges made the idea very tempting. Anyway, to separate them in order to lock them up, especially with Thundercracker so close to overload, didn't seem fair.

That, plus another mewl from one of the three, sold it: sending an instruction to Prowl that he was not to be disturbed except in a dire emergency, he sent a pulse to lock his office door and strode over to his desk.

A hand reached out from the pile and groped about, settling on Optimus' lower thigh: he could feel the building overload of its owner thrumming deep inside and gasped. The hand was purple, thus it had to be Skywarp's, and Optimus reached out with his own hands, placing them firmly, fingers splayed, on one red and white wing and one purple and black wing. Thundercracker mewled, for a blue hand had hold of one of his own wing tips, and a purple one was caressing the edge of his other one. One of Thundercracker's own trembling black hands was stroking the white thigh Skywarp's hand had been stroking earlier, the other black hand fumbled about on the same black and purple wing as one of Optimus' hands.

This hand brushed against Optimus' wrist plating and grabbed hold, pulling Optimus into a stooped position, from which he could see Starscream's until-now hidden face. The Air Commander's optics focused, then brightened as he recognised the form bending over him. "G-glad you could j-join us," He stammered out, then surprised Optimus by releasing Thundercracker's wingtip, grabbing Optimus' side seams with both his hands, and pulling hard.

Optimus was already unbalanced due to being bent over, and Starscream's tug unbalanced him entirely. With a clatter he fell onto the pile of jets, felt them shift below and to the side of him as they shifted to accommodate him, felt the desk below his back, Seeker to either side, Seeker atop him, and on one side, a Seeker arm, the owner's hand still on his thigh, trapped between him and the desk.

Looking up, he saw it was Starscream who was atop him, and who had somehow straddled his waist, and now bent down with a saucy smile to press his derma against the Autobot leader's.

Optimus' optics hazed with the firm yet gentle pressure of Starscream's derma against his own: the Air Commander certainly knew how to kiss, and Optimus responded to it greedily, like a drowning man sucking in air. The heat of charge began to build in his systems, and the gentle tickle of a glossa on one of his audios caused his vents to hitch, his charge building as the glossa's owner ran it up and down the attached antenna.

His own upper arms were pinned under the Seekers either side of him, but his lower arms were able to reach and caress a wing each, even as his glossa darted out to meet and twine with Starscream's. He heard a screech to one side, felt the hand on the same side that was holding his wrist-plate relax, and guessed that Thundercracker had finally reached his overload. The wash of energy boosted Optimus' charge further and he heard the other two Seekers give short cries. One of Starscream's hands was in his side-seam, touching nodes and tugging on wires, and another hand, which he suspected belonged to Skywarp, was rubbing and plucking against his grillework, sending tremors of pleasure through his body. He knew Starscream was also stroking Skywarp's wings, sometimes their digit tips brushed against each other, and as they did so again he felt energy crackle between them.

As Starscream was on top of him, playing with sensitive inner wires with one hand - and Primus! Still kissing with all the skill of a lover or a pleasure-bot – than Skywarp had to be the one who was so expertly stimulating his antenna with his glossa. The glossa reached the top of the antenna and then the purple and black Seeker took the antenna-tip completely into his mouth, pressing it between his derma and sucking on it hard.

Optimus bucked and mewled as his charge swelled into a full-blown overload, screaming his pleasure into Starscream's mouth as his Spark flared and his optics flickered on and off and then completely whited out. The Spark-flare and wash of energy from the overloads carried the other two with it, and they all went rigid, shook, and went limp for a time.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Optimus was aware once again of shifting bodies around him, as his sensors and optics came back online. He was aware that he was sat up, propped up by those around him, and hands were touching and caressing, gentle and careful to avoid anywhere too sensitive. He felt hands stroke his face and helm front, stroking him in places that were not generally associated with overload or interfacing. He recognised the touches as being the sort to rouse a person from recharge, or, indeed, from a post-overload haze. He unshuttered his optics to find two pairs of red optics regarding him anxiously.

"Ah, good, you're back in the real world." chuckled Thundercracker, with the usual slightly derisory tone he used when talking to non-fliers in his voice.

"We're hoping you've got the energy left to merge, you see," said Skywarp. "Surely a big strong mech like you has the energy left?"

Optimus nodded in agreement: he had recharged recently, and if they were up for it, so was he.

"Mmm, good," came a voice behind him that he recognised as Starscream's. The Air Commander's blue hands slid down his back and teased at his back plating, as his derma mouthed and nibbled at his dorsal dataports. Optimus shuddered as his charge began to build again, as the two in front of him leaned forwards, Skywarp tilting his head to nibble at Optimus' front neck seam, one hand stroking the seam where his battle mask was retracted. The other hand he slid along Optimus' side, then slid up to caress the white and red wing of Starscream.

Thundercracker was stroking Starscream's other wing with one hand, using his other to gently tap and rub in a most sensuous fashion along the front of Optimus' chest. The two Seekers at his front had both straddled a thigh each, and as Thundercracker tipped his head to lick Skywarp's helm, both of them squeezed the thigh they were astride between their own, then relaxed, than squeezed again.

The positions they were in only left one place that Optimus, whose hands were now free to move, could reach, and he wanted to be a considerate partner. He had heard that the place he could reach on both Seekers was rumoured to be highly sensitive, and in fact it _looked _it. Moaning as Starscream's glossa prodded his dataports teasingly, he reached out with one hand towards each Seeker, splayed his fingers and planted his hands firmly but carefully, one on each tinted canopy, and drew his hands down swiftly.

Both Seekers gasped, Thundercracker distracted from his work on Optimus' chest and Skywarp throwing his head back, vocaliser clicking and his vents stalling for an astrosecond. Optimus did not stop, pressing his advantage with light squeezes in the canopy material, then stroking just with digit tips, then using those same tips to caress the join between canopy and fuselage. Thundercracker's vents stuttered and his optics hazed, while Skywarp remembered he was supposed to be touching Optimus back and bent to suck on his neck join again, which merely pressed his canopy closer to Optimus. Grasping it again, Optimus rubbed and caressed it, allowing Thundercracker to wriggle against him, he himself shifting so the glass was back in Optimus' other palm, pressing himself against the Autobot leader's hand and mewling needily. Both Seekers were still performing the squeeze-release, squeeze-release sequence on his thighs, although Thundercracker's had lost its regularity.

"Mmmm, if only you had a spare hand," murmured Starscream, who slid one of his hands around to beat the same tattoo on his chest and glass as Thundercracker had: Optimus gasped and writhed under the touch, heat surging through his systems. He felt Starscream press his own canopy glass against his back, and move rhythmically up and down against him. He could feel the heat of the Seekers bleeding through their plating, knew another overload could not be far off for them all. Starscream's hand reached down, as he whispered in

Optimus' audio. "Their catches are on the underside and edges of the canopy, undo them for them, would you?"

Optimus moved his hands as directed as he felt Starscream doing him the same favour. It took Starscream a short time to find them, Optimus assumed he was more used to Seeker bodies than any other, and very unfamiliar with his. As Optimus gently teased and then sprung the catches of the two in front of him they mewled and squealed lustfully, wriggling against him and keening a little. As Starscream found and released Optimus' last catch, he felt the Air Commander move from his back, felt and saw him move round, jostling the other two aside a little to squeeze between Optimus on his left, Skywarp on his right. Optimus found himself flanked by Thundercracker and Starscream, and facing Skywarp.

The Air Commander keened. "Please, Optimus, my catches?" he pleaded. Having worked out on the other two where they were, Optimus was able to undo them swiftly but caressingly, and Starscream keened in pleasure at his deft touches. Then he felt Starscream and Thundercracker each loop an arm over his shoulders, to rub circular patterns on his back, saw how each Seeker put one arm over the shoulders of their neighbour and rub, realised this would pull them together and followed suit.

His hands touched sensitive wings, of course, he should have realised this formation was optimal for a trine to merge in, their sparks facing the centre and their wings being caressed by two hands, one either side. Of course it also meant more than three could be included with the same benefits, and he eagerly, happily, rubbed the wings beneath his hands, arched and cried out, almost wanting to laugh in a non-derisory way, how clever and inventive Seekers were when it came to devising positions to pleasure all involved!

As hands caressed and vocalisers sounded, their Sparks all flared, not quite in synch, briefly, then the full merge took over. Four voices were raised in a cry, four sets of engines, one of them the throaty roar of a truck, the other three the unmistakeable screams of jets, sounded, and the room shook with the sound and vibrations, The last thing Optimus saw before his optics offlined and he dropped into post-merge recharge was the office blotted from his sight by the searing blue-white flash of four Sparks briefly meeting, touching and exchanging energy.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOooOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Optimus began rousing as he felt the bodies about him shift, and onlined his optics to see the three Seekers doing the same. The three all wore satisfied smiles, and he suspected that his face wore the same, or at least a similar, expression. He moved over to the energon dispenser on the office wall, drew first them and them himself each a cube.

"M, thanks," said Starscream, swallowing his in a few deep swallows. "We'll go back to our own base now, k? P'rhaps we can do that again some time?" he asked, as he and Thundercracker moved to stand by Skywarp.

Optimus knew that if he were to go by the book, he should be having them arrested and taken prisoner, but then, he had thrown the book away the moment he accepted their invitation. Of course, the Seekers now had bragging rights, they had 'faced the Autobot leader into recharge, but Optimus found he really didn't care. He felt relaxed, more relaxed than he had for a long time, which he knew would please Ratchet.

So instead of calling Prowl, instead he raised his hand in a goodbye.

"Some time, yes, we must," he agreed. "Safe journey, and farewell."

As the three disappeared with a bang of displaced air, Optimus sat down in his chair and finished his own cube. Of course, he would have to put everything back on the desk, but that could wait.

He stretched, half-shuttered his optics, and smiled to himself.


End file.
